This invention relates to a method of making a mineral fiber insulation assembly, The insulation assembly is used to insulate, for examples, floors, ceilings, attics and walls of buildings. Methods of making mineral fiber insulation assemblies are known in the art.
In the manufacturing of mineral fiber insulation assemblies, it is a commonly-used practice to fiberize the mineral fibers from molten mineral material and distribute the fibers on a collecting conveyor to form a pack. After formation, the pack is often slit longitudinally and positioned on conveyors. After processing, the pack is cut into desired lengths or batts. Often, the lengths of material are rolled or otherwise tightly compressed for packaging and transport. In some manufacturing processes, a facing material is added to the pack prior to the cutting step.
The present invention relates to an improved method of making a mineral fiber insulation assembly which covers a mineral fiber insulation pack on four surfaces only and which can operate at production speeds.